The Revealed Past
by G. Sun
Summary: Mizuki continues watching the past but does she understand what is really happening? Her mother is given the powers of time and space, the power to control all of matter. But at what cost and for purpose was she given this power? Read after THE CONCEALED PAST.
1. Chapter 1

**The adventures of the teen queen's momma continues! The last single Mizuki story has arrived ladies and gents.**

Seeing my mom in the hospital unconscious and not breathing surrounded by doctors brings me to my knees. I know that she somehow gets out of it, otherwise I wouldn't be here but it's agony to see your own mom dying right in front of you and she can't see or hear you. Dori's probably gonna laugh at me and mock me for being so human. "Why are you upset, she will wake up eventually," says Dori.

"I knew you were going to say something like that. It's something you wouldn't ever understand."

"I was made to be somewhat human, I'm not all Darkness."

"That's not what I'm talking about," I watch the doctors defibrillate her urgently, her still body jolting as if trying to fly out of the hospital bed. I have to keep watching, I have to see worse things in life and how can I if I can't watch my mom dying in front of me? "I'll show you her dream," announces Dori to my relief, holding his hands over his head. The hospital room becomes blurry and swirls as if Dori was taking a spoon and stirring the setting like it was tea. Thick blackness covers everything and then I see a white dot over my head. More of the white specs appear ubiquitously and I realize they're just stars. Time walks right past me, heading towards my mom who's floating below us. She looks scared of Time, the way I looked when I first encountered the space-time human entity.

"Evelyn Rae Edgar, the first human to venture to this part of space, welcome," greets Time in her one-tone voice. "I am Time."

"_Time? What's all of this?"_ demands Mom.

"You of all people should understand me so well. I am the past, the future, the present. At the brink of death, here you are meeting me. Introduce yourself, Space," she speaks to the man who steps out of the black and white atmosphere. Mom screams as she faces him, stepping away from him as if he is something sinister. "I am Space, the entity of each world, the moon, the stars, the planets. You are here because you've been chosen," he makes no move to reassure my mom that he isn't going to hurt her or anything. If I was in such a situation, I probably would've punched them both. Dori chuckles to himself.

"Humans truly fear things they don't comprehend." I glower behind his back and then focus on the main scene.

"Is this-real? I don't-" my mom stammers.

"We took on a human form to communicate with you. As a human your life was cut too short, I foresaw this since I see all. We have decided that you will be the first human to be the vessel to our powers. You shall hold the power to see all in one hand and the power to explore outside your world's boundaries in the other." My mom narrows her eyes at Time, silently accepting what she says as the truth.

"_Why me? What if power isn't what I want?" _she questions diffidently. I always thought my mom was brave and courageous in the face of adversity but seeing her so humble and submissive scares me for some reason.

"What a surprising thing for a human to say, then again, I am never surprised by anything. Time has dealt you a fatal blow, death's darkness is closing around you because you saved the life of another by interrupting their flow of time," says Time, descending to Mom's level. "Life as a human is cruel and biased, death takes whoever whenever and I feel as though you are capable of understanding this profound truth."

"Although you are just human, you utilizing time around you well and haven't let your human avarice take hold of you," regards Space. "What I mean is that all humans have a desire for big possessions. Perhaps it is them that wants to make themselves seem bigger in the vast world I created for them. Your greed is in check miraculously and that has caught our attention. Will you take our offer?"

"_So you're giving me control of all of this power for what purpose?"_

"A purpose you will have to find out yourself. Accept our strength Evelyn Rae Edgar," both of them say as they step closer to my mom, arms outstretched over her head. I watch eagerly, waiting for my mom's answer. _"Fine, I will if it brings me back to my world," _she agrees willingly, closing her eyes as their hands plop on her head. She begins to tremble fervently as if her soul is struggling to escape her body. Mom's eyes open wide and roll to the back of her head while she foams from the mouth.

"As you accept our power, remember these responsibilities," comments Time, nonchalantly watching my mom suffer. "You cannot interfere with the past."

"You must not steal from other worlds."

"You cannot interfere with the time of others."

"Do not change the nature of the worlds for your own selfish views."

"Do not cheat time."

"As long as your heart shines with Light, you are responsible for keeping your world safe from the Darkness. Do not plague the worlds with too much Light or too much Darkness," warns Time.

"Lastly to keep you safe from outsiders who will try to find you and abuse your powers," says Space, "the Light in your human heart will call out to another of the same kind and will keep you safe."

"See that?" Dori points at my mom arrogantly. "It's proof that humans are unable to handle power and that is why so many of them crave it desperately."

"What the hell do you-" I stand up and poke his chest but then I hear the doctors sigh of relief as the heart machine beeps joyfully. "_Thank God she's awake, she's conscious."_

' ' '

_"Evelyn, are you okay?" _Dad rushes to her side with a dozen yellow roses in his hand._ "You don't look that bad."_

_"I'm fine," _replies Mom tenderly, holding his hand._ "I got into a car accident trying to save Dylan, but none of that is really important."_

_"What do you mean that's not really important, you're-" _she puts her hand to his lips, silencing him._ "I have something important to tell you that you can't tell anybody. No matter how ridiculous it sounds you have to believe me, can you promise me that? Promise me that you will believe me. I'm coming to terms with it myself," _she says to him seriously. He nods, anticipating fearfully what my mom is going to tell him. She deeply exhales and whispers, _"As I was dying, two angels came to me and told me they were going to give me their gifts to control time and space."_

_"...Evelyn, you need more-"_

_"You promised."_

_"I'll let you get some sleep and then we'll talk later." _As he turns away and is about to leave, he abruptly comes to a stop. Mom rips the IVs and tubes off her, wincing and sucking in her teeth, and pulls herself up while taking deep breaths. She gets off the stretcher and walks toward Dad. She waves her hand in his face, still in mid-step. _"Time stopped?" _she guesses as she opens the door. There is no noise, only nurses and doctors frozen in whatever action they were doing prior to my mom stopping time. Even the water in one of the nurse's hands doesn't jiggle. Mom leans against the wall, gasping in terrifying awe and covering her eyes. _"This is my power. This is_ my power,_" s_he repeats the phrase more steadfastly as she uncovers her eyes. The glass of water starts to hover out of the nurse's hand, followed by the nurse herself and then everyone else in the hallway. _"This is my power, my own power. This is my power and mine alone." _I'm a little jealous of how she's handling it, I was really scared and confused but she got used to it quickly.

Eventually everything returns to its respective place and Mom returns to her room, resting herself on Dad and causing them to both fall. That's when time flows normally. _"I'm not say-Evelyn? How did you, when-Evelyn what did you do?!" _asks my stunned Dad, too tongue-tied to properly speak. Mom smiles as she lays on top of him.

"_I stopped time and came to you." _He gazes at her in horror as he is beginning to accept the truth Mom told him. Judging by Mom's triumphant expression, it seems that she accepted it too. _"I told you to believe me."_

Later in the evening, Mom left the hospital. All the doctors were shocked to inspect her and find no bones broken and nothing but baby scrapes. They told her she could leave and that if any odd pains arise she should return as soon as possible. Dad promised them that he would take care of her tonight and so he brought her to his place, significantly bigger than her house. He must be a soldier at this time otherwise he wouldn't be spending all this time with my mom. Mom told him again about the dream she had and even demonstrating it by spinning a glass of wine. Dad was speechless when the wine didn't spill no matter how fast she spun it. _"But why you of all people?" _

"_They told me I would find that out myself. It's still really hard for me to wrap my head around this too but I'm trying," _she suddenly sounds exhausted. _"They said there might be people coming after me. I need you Miles to protect me. Please, I love you so much and I need you to keep me safe."_

"_Of course I will."_

"_But you'll be overseas in a month."_

"_I love you Evelyn and that means our hearts are connected forever. I'll protect you no matter what." _She lies on top of him, closing her eyes restfully while barely smiling._ "Thank you."_

_J.G.P._


	2. Chapter 2

Dori and I skip ahead eight years later. Mom and Dad got married and Dad moved in with Mom until she became pregnant. I think she wanted to stay in her smaller house 'cuz Space basically complimented her for it, I would've done the same. After begging and pleading, Dori let me skip the sex scenes and we're now up to a time where Mom is more experienced with her powers; Dad went back to the army and she's now five-months pregnant with me and Haruki. She didn't name us yet but our cribs and our bedroom had been set up. Dad reminded her that she could see into the future to see what we looked like and if we were gonna be two boys, two girls, or fraternal. _"I want us to be surprised," _she told her doctor and her husband.

Mom let out a quiet sigh as an autumn breeze brushes against her cheek. She's sitting alone in the park, watching kids playing on the swings and parents chasing after them. Dori and I stand at her sides while she remains unaware of our presence. _"Foresight is a powerful gift indeed. Such beautiful children, I'm sorry Miles, I couldn't wait." _ She sits there quietly and plays with her hair. Despite being thirty-five years old, her face is still retains its youth; I hope when I get older I look perpetually young.

"You'll be as beautiful as she is soon," comments Dori tenderly. "Humans are beautiful things, aren't they?"

"Yeah," I agree, staring at Dori's profile as my face begins to warm up. It's just lust Mizuki, restrain yourself. Mom must be thinking hard about something related to me and my brother 'cuz she's rubbing her belly. What's she thinking about? _"Okay," _affirms Mom as she gets on her feet and waddles over to the unpopulated side of the park. Using sheer concentration, she stops the running children, the balls bouncing in midair, the birds swooping down to the lake. She opens her palm out and a cyan swirl appears in front of her without a sound. The background blurs and spins and we are now in some kind of forest in another world. Sunlight peeks through the trees and the wind blows Mom's long hair everywhere. "Where are we?" I ask Dori. A little girl's soft whimpers answer my question. Judging by her cries, she's seven years old; she comes from the bushes and then bumps into my Mom's side, getting her attention. _"S-sorry!"_

_"It's okay," _says Mom sincerely. _"What're you doing in the middle of nowhere crying, hun?"_

_"I'm not lost, my village is right over_ there," answers the young girl._ "I'm just sad because Dad yelled at me again."_

_"Why did he do that?"_

_"Because I'm weaker than my little sister and I'll never be strong."_

_"You wish to be stronger? Come here for a second. It's okay, I'm not scary witch or anything," _jokes Mom, gesturing at her. The timid girl with the strange haircut starts backing away from her. Mom's face perks up, she's got an idea. She feigns pain and rubs her back while saying, _"Oooh my back. These babies need to come out of my belly already."_

_"Babies in your belly? Can I…touch them?"_

"_Sure." _The young girl approaches Mom eagerly and then puts her hands on her bulging belly. _"There are two babies inside here," _adds Mom to further excite the little girl.

"_Wow, two?!" _the girl can't keep her mouth closed and I can't help but smile. _"Oh, they moved!"_

"_They're just kicking, they need to stretch you know. Now let's wipe away those tears okay?" _Mom touches the young girl's face, wiping away her tears sympathetically. "_Those are pale eyes, so-"_

Mom stays silent and keeps her fingers on the child's face for a bit. "She's seeing what she'll become," explains Dori briefly.

"I knew that," I lie, making Dori chuckle. I take a seat on the ground, scooting closer to the relaxed kid. Now that I get a better look at her, she reminds me of someone who I met before. Come on Mizuki, try to remember, it shouldn't be that hard. Her face and her hair is so recognizable. Mom sighs, smiling encouragingly at the young child. _"You're going to be quite strong when you get older because of these eyes you have. They let you see almost anything, what a strong power. Child, close your eyes for a second." _The kid is already buttered up from the compliment so she obeys my mom without any defiance. Mom moves her hands up to the young girl's eyelids and slowly draws them back. Whitish strands stick to Mom's thumbs and then she puts her thumbs on her belly. The strands glow and infiltrate her womb like worms. _"In thirteen years, five months exactly from this day, my children will have this power too," _she whispers to herself. _"Thank you little girl, you made me feel better." _The recognizable girl smiles, opening her pale lavender eyes, and then anxiously looks back to where she came running from. _"It's getting late, you need to go home."_

"_Mmm-hm. It was nice meeting you ma'am," _she takes her tiny hands off Mom's belly and starts to turn away.

"_What's your name little one?"_

"_Hinata."_

"_What a pretty name. Take care Hinata."_

"Aww, I knew it was little Hinata," I coo over how adorable she is. "I can't believe she met my mom and I technically already met her." Dori doesn't crack a smile. "What's your problem, you don't find this cute?"

"They are the first two rules your mother breaks," he says stolidly. "Interfering with the world order and stealing powers. There are a few other times when she does it, I'll show them to you." He brings me to a time when she's eighth months pregnant, sitting at Mrs. Baker's house as the old woman tells her about the terrible food poisoning she got when she didn't clean her chicken properly. Mom went back in time to stop Mrs. Baker and then made her a clean, fresh salad. After we were born, she was again interfering with other worlds. Every world she went to she was worshipped like an angel. "She's helping others out, what's so wrong about that?" I wonder furiously.

"You don't know any better Mizuki," patronizes Dori, putting his hand on his head disappointedly. "So simple-minded." As I feel myself getting more enraged, he whispers into my ear, "Shall we see what happened the day your perfect mother was taken away?"

"Yes," I whisper back firmly, surprising him a bit. Dori brings us to the park where I was playing with Haruki and Mom and I watch as they are both snatched away from me. I don't even flinch, I've remembered it so many times that it doesn't invoke any emotion, that's a bad thing. It means I've gotten used to Mom and Haruki not being around anymore. "The cries of a little girl losing her mother is always hard to hear," teases Dori.

"I know you don't mean that." I stand up, ready to brace whatever I'm about to see. "Are you going to change the scenery now?"

"Remember we are observers of the past."

"Yeah, yeah." The smell of charcoal suddenly fills my nostrils. Dori sternly gazes at me in disapprobation as I brush off his rule. To be specific, we are just below the stratus clouds in this random medieval castle setting. "Why aren't we down there?" There is a stereotypical castle in sight, tricked out with the moat and everything. Beneath us, heading towards the ground is lengthy, dark brown hair swiveling in the wind, Mom's hair. Cradled in her arms is a boy with much shorter, black hair.

"Let's go down for a closer look," Dori says suggestively. Gradually, we descend from the clouds and get closer to the ground for a better view. Whatever invisible force that's carrying Mom and Haruki drops them and they tumble and roll like wooden barrels in a DK game. I can't believe that they're here, alive and well for the most part. "You should smile like that more often," remarks Dori, making me aware of my goofy grin. I turn pink and then force a pensive appearance. Mom sets the crying Haruki on his feet, trying to give solace to him,_"Haruki, please stop crying."_

He babbles incoherently in the midst of his bawling. Space lands on his feet, right next to Time who just revealed herself in front of Mom. Mom gapes at both of them, pushing Haruki behind her legs. _"What's the meaning of this?"_ Mom asks the two pseudo-angels. Space goes behind her back and snatches Haruki by the arm. He tosses him over his shoulder and starts walking towards the bridge leading to the castle. "Haruki!" my mother and I scream. All the self-control I had vanished in a puff of smoke and I'm letting myself do whatever I want. I reach for Haruki, but Dori's latch on my arm stops me from saving him. "Let me go!"

"_Bring me back my baby, I command it_," Mom charges after Space but is stopped by Time.

"Evelyn you have broken too many rules. This nonsense and abuse of power has to come to an end. I thought you would have been able to handle such power. For the first time I chose not to look into your future to see what you would do," Time grabs Mom's wrist and face-plants her into the dry dirt. I struggle harder while Dori holds me back. "And you perpetuated this legacy by passing the powers we gave you to your children."

"_Momma!"_ Haruki hollers while crying, kicking the celestial entity's back. "_Stop hurting her!"_ Space is unfazed by his pleas and steps into the castle. Relief floods my face as I see Mom's arms bend, endeavoring to bring herself to her feet. _"Give me back my son,"_ she demands, but the fragility of her tone makes her command feckless. "_And bring me back to my daughter and husband._"

"How can we lend our powers to a human whose parsimonious deeds have ruined world orders?" Space asks, returning from the castle without Haruki. "You and your family shall be punished for your misconduct."

"_Leave them out of this!"_ Mom cries out. Space brandishes his hand in front of her and a reflecting, glass-like cube forms around Mom. She closes her eyes and puts her hands together in a prayerful manner, but then grimaces as if being internally slashed from behind. Something black opens up behind her, making her hair blow all around. "We banish you to the crevices of time and space, where you will not have any contact with anyone or anything," Space and Time recite together. Mom's face turns a million years older, metaphorically speaking. _"Please spare my family!"_

Suddenly as if space around her froze, she stands petrified, only her hair whishing around. She's pulled into the black hole, reaching out towards the two entities as if to plea once more. A sound that is foreign to me erupts from my throat. Simultaneously, the tower where Haruki was placed in turns to dust-like particles as the wind hits it. "Mizuki compose yourself," Dori requests calmly as I squirm in his grip while shouting profanities. How am I supposed to stay calm and composed when the two people I've been searching for are literally disappearing before my eyes? A huge hole opens up beneath me and I start to slowly descend as a turbulent wind tosses my hair around. "That is all you need to see, learn from your mother's mistakes," says Dori patronizingly.

"What did you people do to my family?" I cry out. Once I lose sight of Dori in my descent, I'm back in the hotel room with my hand out to the ceiling. I have a seat on my bed and stare at the family picture I put on the night table. They're alive somewhere, I just know it. There's a missing part to that story.

J.G.P.

**And done! The mystery is nearly solved~**


End file.
